fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Irrgaston
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Frostbite |weaknesses = Dragon Earth |creator = Democide }} Appearance Irrgaston is a quite large Behemoth with strong broad legs and stout, bulky body structure. The big head is covered in rough brown scales with darker shades around the eyes. The snout is rather short and broad with pointy teeth. Two pulsating dark blue horn-like excrescences grow on the sides of the head. The light brown scales on the back contrast with the spikes with the same pulsating blue like the horns and light blue Stegosaurus-like plates. The shoulders and hips are covered in a blue substance which burns in a light blue color. Irrgaston has dark brown, spiky scales on the back of its front limbs while the scales resemble plates on the back of its hind legs. Hardly developed claws create a round form of the feet. The Behemoth' light brown tail has a bifurcation with blueish scales and spikes. Habitat and Ecology Irrgaston is a nomadic monster that appears in many different environments, even in extremely cold and hot ones. The Behemoth has been encountered in the Desert Oasis, Frigid Mere, Thunderstorm Valley, Bamboo Grove, Mountain Side, Taiga, Lava Landscape and Crimson Sands, though it seems it is mysteriously drawn to the Moor. Even though the range of areas Irrgaston was encountered is wide, it is actually a very rare monster equaling the availability of such a quest a gesture of approval of the guild. The social life of the Behemoth is a mystery as it was never found with another of its kind, fueling legends of that it is an immortal monster, hence the title "The Immortal Beast", or that it reproduces without a counterpart by parthenogenesis. The horns and spikes consist of a weird material with high melting point that doesn't melt even while burning. They actually aren't horns but glands that excrete a tenacious substance which is highly inflammable and burns in a weird light blue flame that deprives heat from its environment. How the flames do that is unknown. A lot of legends about a sudden temperature fall followed by the appearance of a light blue light promising warmth is proven to describe the hunting strategy of Irrgaston. From the characteristic of the flames absorbing heat the Behemoth lures its prey to its flame into an area with unstable ground in the moor. The targets straying towards the flame get stuck in the moor and are easy prey for the strong beast. Survivors report of a blurred sight and a desire to warm themselves at the fire which suddenly appeared in front of them. Even novice hunters get instructed what to do when such symptoms appear in case of an encounter with the nomadic Behemoth. Abilities Irrgaston's blue flames cause the environment's temperature to drop and inflict both fireblight and frostbite, as the flames deprive the heat from the hunter's body which requires the use of an Hot Drink to go away. In cold areas the period of heat effect of Hot Drinks and similar gets even shorter while in moderated areas hunters need Hot Drinks to stop the stamina consumption. On the other side, in hot areas the effect of Cold Drinks get prolonged or even completely unneeded. Besides the blue flames the Behemoth can also breathe normal fire. Otherwise it uses its massive body to deal damage to opponents, sometimes combining it with will-o-wisp attacks. The monster is capable of forming balls of the substance with its tail and throw a will-o-wisp towards a target. Attacks #'Body check': Irrgaston aligns its body sidewards to its target and rams it into it. Can be repeated. #'Stamp attack': Irrgaston lifts its front limbs and stamps onto an opponent to crush it, similar to Gammoth. #'Charge attack': Irrgaston lowers its head, turns towards a target and charges at it. In Rage Mode it can change direction once and charge once again. #'Will-o-wips shot': The Behemoth creates a will-o-wisp ball with its tail and throws it towards an target. This attack can be repeated twice. #'Flamethrower': Irrgaston lifts its head, turns it to the right side and releases a flame from its mouth while it moves its head swiftly to the other side where it stops. This attack only inflicts fireblight. #'Ghost Fire Discharge': Only in Rage Mode. The monster takes some time charging power into its plates and spikes on its back and bursts into blue fire which damages everything in a short range from its body. After the attack it stays aflame for about ten seconds which enables it to inflict fireblight and frostbite with physical attacks as well. #'Back slam': Irrgaston bends its tail to the side, sits down and lets itself fall on its back. In Rage Mode and when the plates are still intact the blue flames cause an outburst that hits targets around it as well. #'Tail swipe': The Behemoth bends its tail to one side and swipes it on the ground in to the other side. In Rage Mode it releases will-o-wisps while doing this as well, unless the tail is severed. #'Pin attack': Irrgaston makes a grunting sound and lifts its right front leg to stamp onto an opponent. If it hits, the monster presses on the body of the victim with its feet and whole weight to crush it. If not cancelled on time it jumps up with its body and rams its whole body into the ground dealing a high amount of damage. Notes *The weakness is dragon, then earth. *In Rage Mode the plates on its back inflame and it huffs smoke. *When exhausted the fire on its shoulders and hips get weaker but don't die. **Irrgaston will hunt a herbivore or other smaller monster to replenish its stamina. *Irrgaston is based on the legend of will-o-wisps (German: Irrlicht) suddenly appearing in the moor, luring curious humans into areas with loose ground in which they sink and disappear. *The horns, the spikes on the front limbs (each) and the plates on the back can be damaged, the tail can be severed. **When the plates on the back are damaged, some attacks that use the blue flames on them, when Irrgaston is enraged, lose the ability to inflict frostbite. Materials Irrgaston Horn (when broken), Irrgaston Plate (only when damaged), Irrgaston Tail (carved from tail), Will-o-Wisp Onyx, Irrgaston Shell, Irrgaston Scale, Irrgaston Gland, Irrgaston Spike (when front legs broken), Tenacious Fluid Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Democide